


Something That Made Me Emotional to Write Tbh

by rosered00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: A one-shot based on an idea from a member of the mpreg group chat.





	

Victor was a little bit relieved, in a sense. At least he'd been able to make it back to their hotel before he'd gotten really upset. His family was ruined; he didn't need to have his public image ruined too. The puffy red eyes he was about to be sporting weren't something he needed the world to see. 

 

He'd waited until Yuuri had gone for a shower before flopping down on the bed and burying his face in a pillow. A short cry masked by the sound of the shower water was all that Victor would allow himself. Yuuri had been stressed lately, and he was already upset enough by the events of this afternoon; he didn't need Victor's emotions weighing him down as well. 

 

What started as a few tears didn't take long to become a series of harsh, racking sobs that Victor did his best to muffle into his pillow. 

 

Part of him wanted to scold himself for being this wounded. He'd known going into this that his parents were extremely conservative. Hell, they'd tried to raise him with the same manner of thinking. Their mentality had been a huge part of the reason that he had spent so much of his life dwelling on the issue of his sexuality. He should have expected an outcome like this. Some part of him, though, had hoped that his parents would love him enough that they could find a way to see past their blind hatred. 

 

Things had played out in a less than civil manner, in the end. Upon announcing their engagement, Victor and Yuuri had been treated by Victor's father to a rather spectacular speech full of slurs. Yuuri had become incensed and attempted to confront Victor's father, while Victor himself had sat on the couch in pained shock, struggling to process everything that had been said. Victor's mother had quickly intervened, asking her son and his fiancé to leave and making it very clear that Victor wasn't to return until the engagement had been terminated and Yuuri was no longer a part of his life. 

 

Victor didn't want to imagine a life without Yuuri, even if that meant his parents never wanted to see him again. That didn't make being disowned any easier. 

 

The bed dipped a little, and Victor looked up, sniffling, to see Yuuri settling onto the edge of it. He hadn't realized that the shower had been shut off. 

 

Yuuri patted the bed beside himself. “Come here, Vitya.”

 

Victor obliged, throwing his arms around Yuuri and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His sobs were dying down, but it was still difficult to speak. “I'm sorry, Yuuri,” he managed between gasps. “Sorry for dragging you into this. You should never have had to hear that.”

 

“Vitya, look at me.” Yuuri pushed his fiancé back a bit, holding him at arm's length. “Don't you dare apologize for their behaviour. They don't deserve to have you in their lives anyway.” 

 

Victor wiped away a few stray tears. “They're still my family, Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri drew Victor in for another hug. “If they don't realize what a blessing that is, they don't deserve it,” he insisted. 

 

“Besides,” he added slowly. “We'll be your family from here on in.”

 

The tiniest laugh escaped Victor. “I know my English isn't always the best, Yuuri, but shouldn't it be ‘I’?”

 

“No,” Yuuri answered. “It started being ‘we’ about eight weeks ago, actually.” He took Victor's wrist, guiding it until his fiancé’s hand rested over his abdomen. 

 

In his emotional turmoil, it took Victor a few moments to let everything click. His eyes widened when he finally processed what Yuuri had said. “Oh my God, Yuuri! Are you? Really?”

 

Yuuri nodded, folding his hands over Victor's. A few tears of his own had begun to gather in the corner of the younger man's eyes. 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, don't cry,” Victor said, regardless of the fact that he himself had started up again. He cupped his Yuuri's face in his free hand and drew him in for a messy kiss. 

  
“Oh my God,” he said again when they broke apart. “Wow, we're going to be parents! A family!”


End file.
